Honey & Eggs
by lilgurlbigat
Summary: Will a surprise come when Jack comes to give Popuri her daily honey? Fixed Version! Sorry reviewers who reviewed before, something was wrong with my computer. Jack x Popuri


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters, but if I did, I would make sure that everything is translated, _Natsume!_**

**This is dedicated to my little cousin Lexy, who means _way_ more to mean than some video game!****_  
_**

* * *

**Honey & Eggs**

Popuri's pink hair blew gently in the breeze as she stuck her head out the window. The crisp winter air blew across her nightgown and she backed away from the window and abruptly shut it. Shivering, she climbed back under the sheets to get warm again before she put on her long red dress. She was always sleepy in the early morning, and the only thing that kept her from crawling back under the covers was the thought of seeing Jack. He came to the Harvest Goddess Pond early in the mornings every day. She smiled as she thought about his cute face as he approached her, with fresh golden honey in hand. She heard the snow crunch underneath her as she stepped outside, snapping her back to reality. The wind seemed to cut right through her as she made her way to meet up with Ann.

She smiled at the sight of her Tomboyish friend, who followed her to the pond every day. Ann shivered, complaining about the cold.

"It's so cold in the winter! It's much more fun in the summer, when you can go outside without freezing." She said, kicking at chunks of snow as they passed the carpenter's house.

"Yeah, I know." Popuri replied. "In Summer you can go swimming and play house outside and-" She stopped when she saw a amused look on Ann's face.

"You've been playing with Stu and May, recently?" Ann smirked. 

"Maybe.." Popuri said trying to hide the fact that her face was reddening.

She stopped instinctively when they reached the pond, not realizing where her feet had lead her while she wasn't paying attention. She walked over to the edge of the pond, and looked down to see her reflection.

"How come the lake freezes over, but this little pond never does?" Popuri questioned Ann.

"Well, the Harvest Goddess does live here, doesn't she? She probably doesn't want to live in frozen water." Ann responded, giving Popuri a sideways glance.

"Oh, I guess so. I never really thought of it like that I guess." Popuri said, staring down into the lake.

She was so deep in thought about it she didn't hear the footsteps coming behind her.

"Hey!" Jack said cheerfully.

Popuri let out a short startled scream and lost her footing, nearly falling into the pond. With quick reflexes, Jack wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her back up onto her feet.

"Th-thanks.." She said, her face burning, despite how cold it was.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.." He said, in a worried tone.

"N-no! I'm fine! Don't worry about it!" She said, backing away.

He turned around and picked up the plastic bottle filled with honey off of the ground. He handed it to her, smiling nervously. She smiled at his offering and hugged him.

"Thank you! I love it!" Popuri said, her face cooling down.

Jack swallowed apprehensively as she backed away, digging around in his rucksack. Ann gasped suddenly, and smiled at Popuri as she turned around to look. Sending Ann a confused look, Ann just shook her head and motioned for Popuri to turn around. She looked back at Jack and saw what she had always dreamed about in his hands. The blue feather. Emotions flew around inside her, as her thoughts whirled around in her head. She let out a joyful squeal and threw her arms around Jack and tenderly kissed his lips, and when they detached Popuri grabbed the blue feather before Jack could even ask her, and ran for the Poultry Farm in joy.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my second fic. This oneshot may be continued if I get enough people to push me to do it, online, and my real friends and relatives. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I love constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to hit the review button! **

**Edit Note: I love it when you give constructive criticism, and thanks to those of you who reviewed! I have edited it quite a bit since I first put it on, basically based on you reviewers! Thanks so much again! **


End file.
